Mythran Mayhem
Chapter 1 Barry: Oh boy! I've finally graduated from colledge with a degree in Minifigure culture! Today I begin my job at the Minifigure Contact Center.... I'll probably get a desk job, but it will pay well either way. Barry walks into a room with a sign on it that says, "The Bossman" on it. Inside, a very imposing looking Mythran with black shades is going over some papers on his desk.* The Bossman: Welcome, Barry. We've been expecting you. Please, have a seat. Barry sits down in a small chair directly in front of his desk. Suddenly, The Bossman slams his fist on a big red button on his desk, and the whole room changes dramaticly! The lights go out, and are replaced with a low green glow as the walls flip to show racks of dusty books and very techy-looking computers* Barry: Um.......... The Bossman: Don't be frightened, Barry. You have been selected by random draw to replace our best agent- you will now be known only as Agent... Milkshake. Barry: .....Milkshake?...... The Bossman: It was the first thing that came to mind. As I said, you will replace our best agent. He was- *looks at a piece of paper briefly* OH, um, that's classified. *Puts paper into a small dustbin with a lid next to his desk. A muffled "BOOM" came from it as a small puff of smoke rose from under the lid* The Bossman: Welcome to the team. You are now an agent of M.P.A., the Minifigure Protection Agency. Our mission is to protect minifigures from anything, anyone, and themselves. You may have heard of some of our more famous agents: Elementron, Figmenta, and others of their rank. Some are still in service, while others are not. However, you are a rookie and will not be teaming up with any of them. Barry: Aww. The Bossman: No "aww"s! Or "if"s "and"s or "but"s! You've taken the news fairly well. Better than our last guy. He- *looks at a piece of paper* OH, that's classified. *shoves it into the dustbin, creating the same results as last time* Are you ready to meet the team, Agent Milkshake? Barry: Um, well, I'm still a bit confu- The Bossman: Good, follow me! Barry:...... Okay........ Both get up and walk through another door to the right, which has a sign that says, "Team Tuna" on it. Inside, the walls are pink, and three Mythrans are playing a video game. None of them look up at the arrival of Bossman and Barry* The Bossman: ON YOUR FEET YOU LAZY BUMS!!! Much to Barry's surprise, they do not respond imediantly.* Mythran #1: Just a sec Boss, we've almost gotten to the end of this level.... Just a little longer... Mythran #2: Almost... almost... almost to the high score.... Mythran#3:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I HAVE TO WIN!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE HIGH SCORE!!!! I'M THE HIGH SCORE HOLDER!!!!!! DON'T!!!!!!!!! NONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!! Mythran #2: Ahh, the sweet taste of victory. Okay, we're done. Mythran #3: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BEAT ME BY THREE TINY POINTS!!!!!! Mythran #1: I don't know how I put up with you guys. The Bossman: ALRIGHT, that's enough!! Turn off that thing and come meet the latest team member! Everyone, this is Agent Milkshake! Mythran #1: Hey, Milkshake. The name's Agent Bubble. Mythran#2: I'm Agent SodaPop! Mythran#3: Nooooo....... my high score.......... Hmm? Oh right, I'm Agent Phone..... *sniff* Barry: .... Hi...... What's up with the wacko names?..... Agent Bubble: Uh-oh. The Bossman: DO NOT INSULT MY NAME CHOICES!!!!! IF YOU WEREN'T NEW HERE YOU WOULD BE IN DETENTION RIGHT NOW!!!!! AND YOU DON'T WANNA BE IN DETENTION AROUND HERE!!!!! Barry: Ow, my ears... sorry..... The Bossman: Good. Now, why don't you all get to know each other while I go file some paperwork. You are all now known only as Team... Tuna! You will all be deployed in Nimbus Station tomorrow to test how well you all work together. *Walks back out into his office* Agent SodaPop: Welcome to the team. Around the Bossman you have to call me Agent SodaPop, but when he's not looking you can call me Spencer. That's Phil, but he's still too upset about the high score thing to talk I think. Agent Phone/Phil: I've held that score for years, and now to be beaten by three points! Ohhhhhh............... *sniff* Agent Bubble: I'm Opal. Welcome to Team Tuna. Want to play some videos games with us? Barry: Actually, I'm still kind of confused, so could anyone tell me what I'm doing here? Agent Bubble/Opal: No idea. Want to play? Barry: Oh. Well sure! What games do you guys have? Agent SodaPop/Spencer: Only Attack of the Hungry Mungrys. But it's a really good game! Agent Phone/Phil: I MUST GET MY HIGH SCORE BACK!!!*Picks up a controller and begins pressing buttons franticlly* Agent Bubble/Opal: Yup, this is my team. Kind of embarrassing. Barry: *Picks up controller* This might not be so bad after all! Chapter 2 Phil, Spencer, Opal and Barry have all fallen asleep on their beds, and have slept in quite late, much to The Bossman's displeasure* The Bossman: ON YOUR FEET YOU LAZY BUMS!!! TODAY IS YOUR FIRST MISSION, SO DON'T LOLLYGAG!!! Spencer: *Yawn* Is that really how you spell "lollygag"? The Bossman: I don't know. Take it up with the author. Barry: So, what's our first mission again? The Bossman: Nimbus Station. Barry: ...... and? The Bossman: Didn't the rest of you tell him what the job was like?! Opal: Um.... no. Phil: No, we were too busy playing Attack of the Hungry Mungrys to do that. Some of us have prioritys you know! AND I still haven't gotten my high score back!!! Ugh, it makes me want to cry just THINKING about it!!! *Blows nose and gets all teary-eyed* The Bossman: ARRGGHH!!! FINE, I'll tell him!! Agent Milkshake, as an agent of M.P.A., you are part of a four fig team. Two of you are on the ground and two are at the computers. You are supposed to patrol on your designated chunk and hold up the law when needed! Sort of like the FBI, only with cooler code names. Plus, you aren't supposed to show yourself to the public unless authorized by your commanding officer. We have these devices, dubbed R.C.D.T.M.Y.I.I.. That stands for- *looks at piece of paper quickly* OH, er, that would be classified. *Leaves room hastily, and a muffled boom is heard while his is gone. He comes back with a very pleased look on his face* Ahem. Where were we? Opal: The R.C.D.T.M.Y.I.I. things. The Bossman: Right! I knew that- it was a test to see if you were paying attention, like I do! Thank you, Agent Bubbles. Right, the R.C.D.T.M.Y.I.I.s. They are devices we have made that can make you both invisible and intangible, so as to better hide. However, the battery has a very short notice, so always, ALWAYS, AALLWWAAYYSS, AAAALLLLLLLLWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAYYYYYYSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!, remember to charge them fully after and before use. Get it, got it, good. So, have you all decided who is going to be on ground patrol and who is going to be tech support? Opal: Nope. BUT, we can do it right now!! Really fast!! So that you won't put us in detention!!! Because we don't like detention!!! *turns around* Who want's what? Spencer, Phil, Barry and Opal: I CALL TECH SUPPORT!! The Bossman: *facepalm* Must I do EVERYTHING!? Agent Milkshake and Agent Bubbles, ground support. Agent Sodapop and Agent Phone, tech support. Opal and Barry: Aww. Spencer and Phil: Yay!!! Phil: WAIT, HOLD EVERYTHING!!! ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE TO WORK WITH SPE- er, Agent Sodapop? The Bossman: Yes. Phil: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Bossman: No NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!s allowed! Now, everyone grab your gear and lets MOVE OUT!!! Opal:...........What gear? Spencer: Maybe he means our box of donuts.... The Bossman: Oh. You don't have your gear yet. My bad. In that case, THIS WAY!!!! *Marchs out through a door that wasn't there before with a sign saying "Work Room! (yay.)" on it* Chapter 3 Barry:.......How long have we been frozen? The Bossman:I didn't notice any time pass. Opal:Must've been a time warp. Spencer:TIME WARP!!! I LOVE IT!!!! AHAHAHA!!!!! Phil:*Sniff* I got that high score on the time warp level...*sniffle* Anybody got a spare tissue? Spencer:Here you go buddy. *Hands him a tissue* Phil:*Takes tissue* Thanks.... The Bossman:No time for sentimatallity!!! We need to get you all your gear! Opal: Sentimatallity? The Bossman: I told you, take it up with the author. They all walk through the door that says "Work Room (yay.)" on it. Inside it's very dark, musty, and chock-full of jumbled mess* The Bossman:Let's see, there's got to be some spare R.C.D.T.M.Y.I.I.s in here.... Barry: Ooo, what's this? *Puts on Iron Man looking helmet and listens for a second* Who's Marvis? The Bossman: OH, er, that would be classified. (Yanks helmet off and goes running back into his office. Another muffled boom is heard before he comes back* Ah, there's the R.C.D.T.M.Y.I.I.s! *Holds up two small wristwatches* Agent Milkshake and Agent Bubbles, put these on. Their your lifeline out there in the field. Now follow me again. Chapter 4 (Author's note: The Bossman will be shortened to T.B. from now on.) T.B., Barry, Opal, Spencer, and Phil all go though a door that says "Storage Room (Watch your step)" on it. Inside it glows a low green, and it's covered in monitors, keyboards, mice, (both alive and for computers) and lots, lots, lots of wires) Opal:Is that a MOUSE?! T.B.:...Maybe. Opal:EEK!!! T.B.:No EEK!!!s allowed! Now, Agent Sodapop and Agent Phone, this will be the Tech Support Room/Base/Whatchamacallit. AKA, the Work Room. Barry:Then why is the Work Room sign on the other door? T.B.They got switched when-*Looks at piece of paper* OH er, that would be classified. *Runs out the room to shove the paper in his dustbin* Phil:I don't know what it is with the Bossman and his dustbin. Spencer: Probably classified. T.B. comes back* Alright now, Agents Bubble and Milkshake, step on these here circles. Once your down there, activate your R.C.D.T.M.Y.I.I.s with that button, so no one sees you, and the comunicaters will kick in and I can brief you two. Opal and Barry stand on two small circle right next to each other* Opal&Barry:Ready! Barry: Say, what ARE we ready for exactly- T.B.:BEAM 'EM DOWN, SCOTTY!! Opal: Say what?! Opal and Barry dissapear* Spencer:AWESOME. Phil:Reminds me of the level I first played.... Chapter 5 Opal and Barry appear next to Mardolf the Orange in the empty Brick Annex* Barry: Wow, that felt WEIRD. Opal: Where'd my lipstick go? I thought I had it here for sure... Barry: Must not have gotten beamed down with us. Opal: Rats. Mardolf: Hmm, your first time being beamed, young Mythrans? Opal: How did YOU know that? I thought the MPA was a secret organization.... Mardolf: Heh, it is! Agent Scotty, at your service. I've been with the MPA for 123 years, 3 months, 5 weeks, 8 days, 20 hours, 19 minutes, and 80 seconds. You two are Agent Milkshake and Agent Bubbles, yes? Barry: Yes, but how did you know that? Mardolf: Scotty knows many things. Opal: Wait, we still need to do our R.... R.C.... whatever they're called. Opal and Barry activate their whatchamacallit/wristwatch/thingamadooies. They instantly dissapear from sight.* Mardolf: Don't forget, the left button opens up your comunicater to base, and the right button sends a message to me to beam you a coffee. Barry: Gotcha. Well, Agent Bubbles, lets go to uphold the law!! Opal: Roger that! *Presses left button* We're beamed and ready to uphold the law, Bossman! T.B.: That would be classified! Opal:.... why? T.B.:No reason. The author said I was going to say it sometime, can't let the readers down you know. Barry: Whatever. We are Mythrans! And we shall uphold the law! TO THE PLAZA!!!! PLAZA!!!! echoes acroos NS, scattering birds* Mardolf: You know that those things don't disguise your voice... Barry: Oh. Opal: Oh well. Lets go see what the good citizens of this peaceful world are up to! I hope there's a cookie exchange. Chapter 6 Opal and Barry leave Brick Annex and stop next to the Assembly Vendor as the look into the middle of the Plaza. It's not a pretty sight. Two groups of minifigs stood apart from each other, one side holdling up a Ninja flag and the other side holding a pirate flag. It's verbal warfare!* Ninja Side: NINJA ARE WAY COOLER THAN PIRATES!!!!!! Pirate Side: PIRATES ARE MORE AWESOME!!!!!! Ninja Advocate #1: WELL NINJA ARE MORE AGILE!!! Pirate Matey #8: WELL PIRATES ARE UP FRONT ABOUT THINGS, NOT LIKE COWARDS!!! Onlooker: Oooh, burn..... Ninja Advocate #6: WE ARE NOT COWARDS!!!! Pirate Matey #4: WE HAVE COOLER MUSIC!!!! Ninja Advocate #1: HA! YOU CALL THAT ART? Pirate Matey #7: WELL IT'S BETTER THAN THAT TREE YOU LIVE IN!!!!! Ninja Advocate #9: WELL WE HEARD YOUR GREAT BIG SHIP GOT STUCK IN A LITTLE TEENY TREE!!!! Pirate Matey #1: ONLY 'CUZ OUR CAP'N HAD THE GUTS TO TAKE ON A KRAKEN!!! WE HEARD YOUR GREAT NUMB CHUCK IS SCARED OF BIRDS!!!! Ninja Advocate #3: HE IS NOT!!! HE CAN DO KUNG-FU!!!! CAN YOU? Opal and Barry look at each other* Barry:*Whisper*I know kung-fu. Opal:*Whisper* You do?- er, We have to stop this! Soon it'll become a full on battle! Call tech support? Barry:Naw, we can handle this! Opal:...Alright, you tell me what you think we should do. Barry: Hmmm... I always think better when playing music! *Pulls out ukilalee and starts strumming* Barry:*No longer whispering* I'd think like to meet a laa-maa! A lama pajama ping-pong kangarooooo!! Ninja Advocate #1: Is that- music? Ninja&Pirates: Yeah, music, who's playing? Pirate Matey #8: Hey, there's a FLOATING UKILALEE next to Medric Steamvalve!!!! Opal: Uh-oh. Chapter 7 Ninjas and pirates are running towards the (to them) floating ukilalee* Opal: Um, gotta go, see you later! *Footsteps are heard running back to Brick Annex* Ninjas and pirates arrive at Barry* Ninja #9: I've never seen a floating ukilalee before! You don't think it's a MAGICAL Ukilalee, do you?! *Collective gasp* Barry: *thinking* Well I can't blow my cover and say I'm a Mythran, they'll ask me to spawn things! I never paid much attention in spawn class... Cough cough, well, er, yes, sure I am. What to hear me play another song? Pirate #5: Yes!! It'll make up for the cookie exchange that got cancelled today. Barry: Okay, hmm, let's see... *Starts strumming* I think I'd really like to meet a ko-alaaa!! A koala-teddy bear- marsupialllllll!!!! Ninja #3: Eh. I prefer hakiu. Barry: I can do hakiu. Ahem! Hakiu is easy, but sometimes it doesn't make sense. Hippopotamus. Pirate #1: Hakiu? Fooshy, we want a tune we can dance to!!! What was the one about wearing kung-fu pajamas with ding-dongs? Barry: Uh, Okay. *Starts strumming again* I think I'd really like to meet a laa-maaa!!! A lama-pajama-ping-pong kangaroooooo!!!! Ninja #8: Ick! Hakiu!! Pirate #8: Cameo song with ding-dongs!!! Onlooker: *Finally pushes to the front of the crowd* Hakiu? Songs? I just want someone to sign my cast... It'll make me feel special... Say! A floating ukilalee!!! Sign my cast? *Points at encased foot* Category:Stories Based on New Characters Category:Comedies Category:Current Gameplay Era